Code Geass: The Black Cat
by BlazingFireHunter
Summary: Lelouch lives! It seems that heaven couldn't fully accept him, so he's halfway in the human realm and halfway in the heaven realm as an Interference, along with Rolo. He watches over Nunnally and Suzaku, protects them. But one day a new enemy, known as Falcon, appears, and Lelouch must stop him with a new identity! He is known as... (Lost interest. ADOPTABLE! TAKE IT!)


_**Hi! Hunter here! The only reason this story was made to this plot was because I wanted it to, not because this is what I really believed happened. I believe Charles passed on his Code to Lelouch, but that's just my opinion. All I know is that Lelouch is alive. **_(Look up Lelouch Lives on Youtube. YOU WILL BE SO HAPPY)_****_

* * *

So, here's what's happened so far. As it turns out, I was the driver of the cart C.C. was riding in. **_(Look up Lelouch Lives on Youtube. I LITERALLY DIED) _**So, to those who guessed correctly, congratulations! But I do not have Code. In fact, I am dead. Heaven accepted me but made me live eternally on Earth as an Interference, or IRs. IRs are angels who could not be fully accepted into heaven, but are put just between the two realms instead. That means, if I put myself in the human realm, humans can see me. But if I put myself in the heaven realm, they can't. There is a catch, though. While in the heaven realm, I can touch or move any object from the human realm as long as it's not Geass oriented. That means if someone uses an object Geass, or Rolo's for example, it'll affect me. And Suzaku and Nunnally just _had _to tell _everyone_ about my plan. On TV too! Oh well. Right now, I'm with Rolo watching over Nunnally and Suzaku. Nunnally is giving a speech at the Pentagon, and, now that you know what happened, it's time for me to go there.

"Come on Rolo! You're too slow!" I yell at him, flying above the buildings.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geesh!" he says, panting.

I laugh and continue on, until finally I make it to the Pentagon. It is already teeming with people who have come too see the speech. Everyone will be there, even "Zero", who's escorting Nunnally. Rolo and I easily walk right through the doors because nobody sees us cutting in line. Another perk of being an IR. My eyes soften when I notice him standing beside Nunnally's wheelchair, holding her hand. Rolo notices and sighs.

"You and that man. Well, I'll be off," Rolo says, walking off towards the buffet table and transferring to the human realm.

"Where are you going?" I call after him.

"To eat of course," he says, his attire changing to a formal one, but with a hood covering his face.

Chuckling, I make my way up to my sister's place in the room. Her beautiful lavender eyes observe everything, and I can't help but smile. Suzaku on the other side of her is smiling too, but deep within his eyes eye can tell he's hiding his true feelings. He seems... sad. But I can't do anything about it. I hate being unable to comfort him. The sound of a microphone being turned on snaps me out of my thoughts. Nunnally smiles and takes the microphone from Suzaku.

"Hello everyone. My name is Nunnally vi Britannia. As you all know, my big brother, Lelouch vi Britannia was corrupted and controlled by Geass, but he still sought a more gentle world. He gave his life for that world, and that is the only reason I can be here today. We are here to honor him and his sacrifice," she says sadly.

My eyes widen with surprise. _"They're here to honor me? Oh yeah! Today's the fifth year anniversary since I died!" _I think. Looking to my side, I see Suzaku with tears in his eyes. I furrow my eyebrows with concern and kneel down beside Nunnally. Leaning in close, I kiss her on the forehead. Her eyes widen and she looks around, of course not seeing me.

"What is it, Your Highness?" Suzaku asks, his voice strained.

"N-nothing. It's fine," she responds.

I sigh and shake my head. _"Don't be like me, little sister. You shouldn't hide your feelings."_

Everyone claps and Suzaku wheels Nunnally. I follow of course, being the over-protective brother I am, and find them sitting down, Suzaku with his helmet off and sitting down, his head hanging. Nunnally puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother was a good person," she says.

"I know. But he didn't have to die," Suzaku replies.

I sigh and sit on the bed next to him, resting my head on his shoulder even though he can't see or feel it. Silent tears stream down his face as he cries. I feel a tear roll down my face too as I stand up and walk out. After making my way through the large building, I find a pencil and some purple paper. Then, I write down what I've been thinking for a long time.

* * *

Sayoko enters the room I'm sitting in with Nunnally and looks at me with sympathy. Nunnally whispers something to her and Sayoko puts her back in her wheelchair and wheels her out. I fall onto my side on the bed and cry onto the pillow.

"It's all my fault." Before I know it, I fall asleep.

When my eyes open once again, they focus on something pink in front of my face. Sitting up, I look down at it and find it's a purple origami swan.

"It's like the ones Nunnally make..." I murmur as I pick up the small figure. My eyes catch some pencil on it, so I unfold it. Written on the thin paper, is a note.

_Dear Suzaku,_

_Never blame yourself for what happened._

"What?" I say, looking around the room. "Who's there?

A breeze blows through the room and my eyes widen with surprise. There's a shadow on the wall in the shape of a person. The shadow turns and walks across the room, then disappears. I feel more tears threatening to spill over, but I wipe them away and stand up. A knock sounds on the door and I quickly put on the Zero mask.

"Come in," I say blankly.

The door opens and Sayoko walks in once again. "It's time for Nunnally to unveil the statue," she says.

_"Oh right. The Zero statue is being put up today," _I think.

Folding the pink note, I put it in my pocket and walk out to the auditorium. Nunnally is already there, waiting beside the large figure that is covered in a silk red sheet. She smiles at me as I walk in, and I stand right beside her. After getting handed the microphone once again, she begins to speak.

* * *

"Rolo!" I shout.

"Yeah?!" he shouts back, and I see him approaching in the same disguise he had before.

"I'm going back up to the stage with Nunnally."

Just as I say this, a microphone is tapped once more. Everyone quiets down and looks up at her. I walk to the front and stand beside Suzaku.

"Now, for the real reason we're all here," Nunnally smiles.

She turns and pulls a red sheet of a large figure. My eyes widen when I see a large statue of Zero. Everyone claps, except for Suzaku, who is remaining stiff beside me. Nunnally opens her mouth to say something else, when there's a huge crash coming from above that cuts her off. Everyone gasps, and I narrow my eyes. Suddenly, the roof breaks in and a man wearing a skinny costume similar to a Black Knight's, except for the fact there's a helmet of white feathers sticking out of the top.

The man charges down with a large sword in his hand, directly towards Nunnally. I grit my teeth and form a sword of my own. As I come up to meet him, his sword strangely passes right through mine! I gasp.

_"A Sword Geass?! How is that possible?!" _I think.

Using super-speed, I dart below him and, without thinking, change my clothes to the disguise I wore back when I went shopping with Shirley, with the navy-blue cap and long coat. Then I form a new sword in the human realm and stop the man's. Grunting with effort, push back.

"ROLO!" I yell.

"Got it!" he shouts back. "Sorry about this, Your Highness!"

I see him pick Nunnally up and out of her wheelchair from the corner of my eye, then I turn back to the dog-man. "You just made a huge mistake, buddy." I fill my body with the strength of one thousand, then push back, sending him flying. He hits the wall, leaving a crater. Letting out a huff, I walk over and put my sword to his neck. "Who do you work for?"

He spits to the side and glares at me. "I ain't tellin' you nothing."

I laugh and put the tip of the sword against his chest. "Okay then. You don't need to. I already know."

"What?!" he exclaims.

"Yes. This man named Falcon. He seems interesting enough."

"W-Who are you?"

"Oh, you don't know?" I tip the top of my cap up a little, revealing my face only to the man. "How about know?"

His eyes widen with terror. "I-it's the Demon Ki-"

"Shut up," I cut him off by stabbing the sword a little into his chest. He screams in pain and I back off, tipping my hat back down. "You tell this Falcon guy to back off, or he's dead."

The sword vanishes from my hand and I stand up. Suzaku moves beside me, taking off his helmet. His eyes are wide as he walks up to me.

"L-Lelouch?" he whispers.

I look down sadly and transfer myself back into the human realm, disappearing from his sight.

"Lelouch?!" Suzaku screams frantically. "Lelouch! NO! PLEASE COME BACK! LELOUCH!"


End file.
